A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. An oil manifold includes passages to deliver lubricant to different locations of the gear assembly. The passages within the oil manifold are formed as castings utilizing complex, time consuming and costly coring and finish machining processes.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek improvements to engine performance and manufacture including improvements to assembly and manufacture of component parts.